Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to manufacturing process of a lithium battery cell, in particular to a degassing method for a lithium battery cell.
Description of Related Art
A conventional lithium battery cell includes an outer bag, multiple electrodes are contained in the outer bag, an electrolyte solution is filled in the outer bag, and the electrodes are thereby immersed in the electrolyte solution and able to undergo a chemical reaction with the electrolyte solution to charge or discharge.
The assembled lithium battery cell should be activated namely the electrode is reacted with the electrolyte solution during an activation process, and a gas is thereby generated. The gas exists in the electrolyte solution as bubbles, the electrolyte solution is separated from the electrode by the bubble and therefore cannot react, and a performance of the lithium battery cell is therefore decreased.
Accordingly, the bubbles should be extracted from the activated lithium battery cell. The bubble might be anywhere in the lithium battery cell, the electrolyte solution is gel and is difficult to flow, so much time is spent in a degassing process for moving the bubbles, however the bubble still cannot be completely removed. Furthermore, the electrolyte solution between the bubble and a vacuum point is extracted with the extracted gas, and loss of electrolyte solution during the degassing process is therefore unavoidable; more electrolyte solution needs to be filled in the lithium battery cell during assembly process to compensate the loss of the electrolyte solution during the degassing process and as a result, production costs are increased.
In views of this, in order to solve the above disadvantage, the present inventor studied related technology and provided a reasonable and effective solution in the present disclosure.